Primula
by Crystalized Harmony
Summary: Tak ada youkai lain di sekitar Suiyou tersebut. Bukan apa. Youkai yang satu itu memang terkenal ketus. Perkataannya yang kasar menyebabkan tak ada youkai lain yang mau mendekatinya. Tidak satupun. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Lebih baik seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya, Inugami itu pun hadir, merubah sedikit pandangannya.


Siang itu cuaca sebenarnya tidak begitu panas. Angin musim gugur bahkan sesekali berhembus, mengusik siapapun yang berada di hadapannya. Tak terkecuali para _youkai_.

Bagi mereka yang memiliki indera keenam, pasti dapat melihat sosok _Suiyou_ yang tengah terduduk di pinggir danau. Dua ekor ular berwarna biru terang bergelung pada lengan kanan dan kirinya. Sosok itu bersenandung kecil. Mengisi keheningan hutan.

Tak ada _youkai_ lain di sekitar _Suiyou_ tersebut. Setidaknya tidak ada dalam jangkauan 100 meter dari posisinya. Bukan apa. _Youkai_ yang satu itu memang terkenal ketus. Perkataannya yang kasar menyebabkan tak ada _youkai_ lain yang mau mendekatinya. Tidak satupun.

Yah, Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Lebih baik seperti ini. Tenang. Dan Ia bisa menguasai danau sendirian. _Well_ , tidak sepenuhnya berkuasa juga karena sebenarnya ada penguasa air yang lebih tinggi darinya, Shu. Tapi setidaknya, selama Shu tidak mampir ke sana, danau itu menjadi miliknya.

"Siang yang tenang ya," ujarnya pada kedua ularnya.

Sayang. Baru saja mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh ke dalam danau. Detik berikutnya disusul dengan sebuah teriakan. " _Tasukete! Tasukete kure! Tasukete!_ "

Suara itu semakin mengeras, membuat _Suiyou_ tersebut akhirnya memandang ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya ada sesosok _yokai_ di sana. Tenggelam.

"Ck, _mendokusai_ ," _Suiyou_ tersebut mendecak kesal.

* * *

Primula

 _By_

Crystalized Harmony

Disclaimer: I didn't own any of these characters. They are belong to Tsuki no Production.

* * *

"Huwaaaah! _Tasukatta_! _Arigatou-na_!" _Youkai_ yang tadi tenggelam itu kini telah berada di pinggir danau. Terkekeh pelan. Seolah lupa dia telah tenggelam tadi.

 _Suiyou_ tersebut menyilangkan lengannya. " _Betsuni—"_ Ia lantas memalingkan wajahnya. "—aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menolongmu. Aku hanya tidak ingin danauku menjadi tercemar olehmu."

"Ahahaha, _gomen ne,_ " _Youkai_ itu lantas mengulurkan tangannya yang berbentuk seperti tangan anjing, namun dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. " _Ore,_ Yaegashi Kensuke, dari klan _Inugami_ ,"

 _Suiyou_ hanya menatap sinis ke arah uluran tangan tersebut. Mata rubinya kemudian menatap wajah _Inugami_ itu. Hanya sekilas karena Ia buru-buru kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Sakuraba... Ryota," gumamnya pelan.

"Ryo-kun 'kah? _Yoroshiku nee_!" _Inugami_ itu tersenyum. Tak mempedulikan tindakan _Suiyou_ yang sama sekali tidak menyambut uluran tangannya.

" _Chotto,_ jangan menyingkat namaku sembarangan!" _Suiyou_ tersebut langsung protes.

"Ah, kau juga boleh memanggilku Ken kok," Sang _Inugami_ lagi-lagi tak mempedulikan respon _Suiyou_ yang memang terkesan 'kurang bersahabat'.

" _That's not what I meant_!" seru _Suiyou_ tersebut, cukup keras. Namun detik berikutnya Ia menghela napas. " _Maa ii._ Terserah kau saja."

" _Jaa, kimeta?_ " tukas Ken cepat. " _Yatta_!"

Ryota hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kedua ular yang menempel di lengannya terlihat memandang sang _Inugami_.

"Ah, _gomen_ , aku baru menyadari keberadaan mereka," ujar Ken tiba-tiba. Dia lalu tersenyum ke arah kedua ular pada lengan _suiyou_ tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ke arah pemiliknya, Ryota. "Apa mereka memiliki nama juga?"

"Sakura dan Niwa."

"Heee~ Nama yang bagus," _Inugami_ berambut raven itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah lengan Ryota. " _Yoroshiku ne,_ Sakura, Niwa!"

" _Chotto,_ kau terlalu dekat!" Ryota menggeser posisinya. Tidak nyaman.

" _Aaa, wari wari_ ," Ken terlihat menempelkan kedua _paw_ -nya di depan dada. "Apa kau sering datang ke sini?"

Ryota lagi-lagi tidak terlaly mengacuhkannya. Ia hanya sibuk menatap pantulannya di permukaan danau. "Ini wilayahku."

"Hee? _Kakkoi_ ," timpal Ken. " _Jaa,_ berarti besok kau akan ada di sini 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan ada di sini,"

" _Yokatta_! Kalau begitu, besok aku akan ke sini lagi." Ken lantas bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku harus segera pergi sekarang, _mata nee_!" Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Hei, tunggu—aku bilang, hah," Ryota lagi-lagi menghela napas. "—padahal aku mau menyuruhnya untuk tidak perlu datang kemari lagi."

"Sssssshhhh." Terdengar desisan dari ular yang berada di lengan kanannya.

" _Nani_ , Sakura? He—? Aku sama sekali tidak senang dengan kehadirannya! Hah? Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong!" Dan detik berikutnya kembali terdengar sahutan keras Ryota dengan desisan kedua ularnya.

* * *

"...tidak datang ya?" Ryota bergumam seraya memainkan kakinya yang tercelup hingga bagian betis ke dalam danau.

Kedua ular di lengannya berdesis, seolah hendak mengajak berbicara _youkai_ yang satu ini.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu aku menantikannya? A—Aku malah senang dia tidak datang lagi kemari," bantah Ryota, dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Ryoooooooo-kuuuuuuun!"

Ryota langsung tersentak saat mendengar panggilan tersebut. Suaranya sangat kencang. Sakura dan Niwa bahkan sampai melirik ke arah belakang.

"Fuwaaah, untunglah kau masih ada di sini," seru sang sumber suara, Ken, seraya tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri _suiryou_ tersebut.

"A—Apa sih, kukira kau tidak akan datang," ujar sang _suiryou_.

Ken terkekeh."Mana mungkin, aku 'kan sudah janji."

 _Inugami_ tersebut kemudian menunjukkan sebuah kotak _bento_. Ia lantas membuka penutupnya. Harum makanan langsung menyeruak keluar. Ryota menjadi penasaran.

" _Hora_ , _tabete_! Aku sudah susah payah mengantri untuk ini. Masakan buatan Kouki dari klan _kitsugami_ terkenal sangat enak lho," terang Ken."Ah ya, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongku kemarin."

Ryota memperhatikan _omurice_ yang terdapat di dalam kotak tersebut. "Ini makanan?" tanyanya ragu.

"Heee, kasarnya. Tentu saja ini makanan, kau tidak pernah mencobanya?" Ken menatap Ryota heran. Yang ditatap malah buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

"A—Aku tahu kok. I—Ini bukan berarti aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat makanan seperti ini. Aku—Aku hanya takut kau mencoba meracuniku," ujar Ryota sedikit terbata. Ken malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ahahaha, Ryo-kun _tte kawaii_ ,"

" _Kawaii janai yo_!" _Suiryou_ itu protes. Sementara Ken masih saja terkekeh.

" _Ha'i. Ha'i._ Ayo cepat dimakan! Kalau sudah dingin rasanya tidak seenak saat masih hangat lho,"

"Hmph! Itadakimasu."

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya," Ryota menutup kotak _bento_ yang dibawa Ken tadi. Dalamnya kini sudah benar-benar kosong. "Tidak kusangka rasanya benar-benar seenak itu. Sakura dan Niwa pun ikut menikmatinya,"

" _Deshou?_ Kalau mau, aku bisa menunjukkanmu tempatnya."

Ryota tersenyum tipis seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura dan Niwa terlihat menatap sang _suiryou_ dengan tatapan sedih. Ken tentu saja menangkap hal tersebut.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak bisa meninggalkan danau terlalu lama," ungkap Ryota. "Sakura dan Niwa terikat dengan air di danau ini. Karenanya, aku pun tidak dapat meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja,"

Ryota lantas menatap kedua ularnya. " _Hora,_ jangan berwajah seperti itu! Ini bukan salah kalian sepenuhnya,"

"Hmmmm," Ken duduk bersila sembari memperhatikan percakapan Ryota dengan kedua ularnya. "Ryo ternyata baik hati ya,"

"Hu—Huh? Apa kau bilang tadi? Tentu saja aku memang orang yang baik hati!"

Ken kembali terkekeh. " _Hora, Ryo tte kawaii deshou_?"

"KEN!"

* * *

"He, aku sama sekali tidak menduga ada makhluk seperti itu di luar sana," ujar Ryo.

" _Deshou?_ Aku pun sangat terkejut saat melihatnya. Woah, kukira mereka hanya ada di dalam legenda saja, ternyata mereka benar-benar ada," terang Ken. Antusias seperti biasa.

Sore itu entah sore ke berapa yang Ken habiskan di danau tersebut. Yup, sejak hari itu, Ken selalu mengunjungi Ryo di setiap waktu senggangnya. Sekedar untuk bercerita atau berbincang biasa.

Ryo tampak memandang ke arah pantulan dirinya di air. "Dunia luar sepertinya menyenangkan ya," gumamnya pelan. Namun tetap saja bisa terdengar oleh Ken.

" _Go—Gomen_ , seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan itu," Ken jadi merasa tidak enak.

" _Be—Betsuni,_ ceritamu sebenarnya benar-benar sangat membosankan," kilah Ryota. Sebuah perkataan yang cukup membuat _jleb_ Ken.

" _So—Sou_?"

Lagi-lagi Ryota memalingkan wajahnya. " _De—Demo_ , Sakura dan Niwa terlihat menikmatinya,"

"Ryo..." Ken tiba-tiba mengepalkan tangannya. " _Yosh_! Kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan lebih banyak lagi untuk Sakura dan Niwa,"

"KEN!"

* * *

"Yosh! Ini dia—!" seru Ken seraya meletakkan sebuah ember besar yang terbuat dari kayu. Terdapat dua buah tali di sana sehingga ember tersebut bisa digendong.

Ryota menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. " _Nani kore?_ "

Ken memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi. "Aku menemukan ide bagus agar bisa membuatmu melihat dunia luar!" serunya bangga.

"Hah?"

"Semalaman aku berpikir keras untuk ini," Ken terlihat begitu yakin dengan idenya tersebut. "Kau bilang Sakura dan Niwa terikat dengan air di danau ini bukan? _Sore jaa_ , bagaimana kalau air danaunya kita bawa juga, dengan begitu kalian bertiga bisa pergi menjelajahi dunia luar bukan?"

"HAH?"

Ken kemudian memasukkan ember tersebut ke dalam danau. Disinduknya air danau sedemikian rupa sehingga memenuhi ¾ bagian ember. " _Yosha_! Sekarang Ryo tinggal masuk ke dalam ember bersama Sakura dan Niwa. _Hora, hayaku_!"

"Ha—Ha..." Ryota akhirnya mengalah dan kemudian memasuki ember tersebut. Ember tersebut cukup besar. Bisa dibilang setidaknya cukup nyaman untuk Ryota tempati.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang beraksi!" seru Ken. Dia kemudian mengaitkan kedua tali yang menempel pada ember tersebut ke pundaknya. Dia lantas berusaha berdiri seraya memikul ember tersebut di punggungnya.

Namun naas, jangankan untuk berjalan, untuk berdiri pun Ken masih tidak bisa. "Hiyaaaaaaah!" Erangannya seolah cukup jelas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana perjuangannya.

"Pffft—!"

Ken langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dilihatnya Ryota tengah menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya—menahan tawa.

"Ah! Ryo _tte waratta_!" seru Ken antusias.

"U—Uh, _warattenai_!" kilah Ryota.

" _Uso_! Aku melihatnya! Ryo tertawa!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!"

Ide dari Ken mungkin tidak dapat dilakukan, tapi setidaknya Ken berhasil melihat sisi lain dari sang _Suiryou_.

* * *

" _Ah, souka_! Jadi selama musim dingin nanti kalian akan berhibernasi? _Shugoi yo_! Kukira _youkai_ tidak melakukan hal seperti itu," seru Ken.

" _Dakara_ , sudah berapa kali kutegaskan, hanya Sakura dan Niwa saja yang berhibernasi. Aku tidak melakukannya," terang Ryota.

"He—? Setiap musim dingin selalu seperti itu?" Ken terlihat terkejut. Ryota hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi selama ini kau selalu sendirian setiap musim dingin?" Ken kembali berseru. Ryota lagi-lagi menggangguk.

" _Shugoi_ _yo_. Kalau aku sepertinya tidak akan kuat melewatinya. _Muri, muri, muri_!" gumam Ken seraya membayangkan dirinya mengalami semua itu.

"Orang cerewet sepertimu sudah jelas tidak akan sanggup melewati semua itu,"

" _Yosh, kimetta_! Aku akan mampir ke sini juga selama musim dingin agar Ryo tidak kesepian!"

" _Da—Dakara_ , tidak ada yang memintamu melakukan semua itu!"

Ken hanya kembali terkekeh seraya _nyengir_. "Tapi aku tidak ingin membiarkan temanku merasa kesepian,"

Ryota langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Si—Siapa juga yang kesepian,"

* * *

"Primula?" Ken memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku baru kali ini mendengarnya. Memangnya itu apa?"

Ryota menghela napas. " _Yappari_ Ken tidak akan mengetahuinya. Kudengar dari Shu-sama itu adalah salah satu jenis bunga yang mekar di malam hari. Waktu itu, Shu-sama membawa beberapa tangkai, cantik sekali lho!"

"Hmmm... Primula ya," Ken bergumam pelan.

" _Chotto,_ Ken! Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Heh? Hah? Iya, iya, aku dengar kok,"

" _Uso,_ kau pasti sama sekali tidak mendengarnya!"

* * *

"Huh," Ryota mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya yang tercelup ke dalam danau. Sudah seminggu lebih Ken sama sekali tidak datang mengunjunginya. Musim dingin memang sudah lewat. Dan Ken juga sama sekali tidak menjanjikan apa-apa mengenai musim-musim selanjutnya.

"Sakura, siapa yang bilang aku kesepian!" seru Ryota dengan nada tinggi.

"Niwa juga, aku—aku sama sekali tidak merindukan Ken kok. Aku—aku malah bersyukur tidak harus mendengarkan lagi ceritanya yang membosankan."

"Sudah kubilang aku sama sekali tidak berbohong,"

"Wajahku tidak memerah!"

"Ahahaha, tumben sekali terasa ramai di sini," Sebuah suara familiar mengejutkan sang _suiryou_. Ia lantas buru-buru menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"S—Shu-sama!"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Ryota. Tampaknya kau bersama Sakura dan Niwa sehat-sehat saja ya," sapa sang pemilik suara yang ternyata penguasa air tertinggi di daerah sana.

"Apa Anda memerlukan sesuatu, Shu-sama?"

 _Youkai_ yang dipanggil Shu tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat kemari. Aku mendengar dari Icchi dan Issei ada seekor _inugami_ yang diserang oleh _exorcist_ di sekitar hutan. Aku bermaksud untuk menolongnya,"

Ryota langsung tersentak. " _I—Inugami_?"

Shu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau melihatnya?"

" _Ma—masaka..."_ Ryota langsung berlari meninggalkan danau. Diabaikannya suara Shu yang terus memanggil dirinya. Di benaknya saat itu hanya terbayang satu wajah, _youkai_ yang setia menemaninya selama ini, Ken.

* * *

Ryota masih berlari, menyusuri hutan. Perlahan langkahnya terasa semakin berat seiring dengan mengeringnya kulit Sakura dan Niwa.

' _Kamisama... Onegai...'_

Terlalu fokus melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran _youkai_ lain yang berlari ke arahnya.

Tentu saja, tubrukan itu tak dapat diayalkan.

" _Itte_!" Keduanya berteriak. Ryota langsung tercekat. Suara selain dirinya itu sangat jelas dikenalnya. Ia buru-buru melihat sosok _youkai_ yang ditubruknya.

Itu adalah _dia_.

" _Ba—Baka—_ " Ryota belum sempat mengatakan apapun selain gumaman kecil itu. Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang, seiring dengan napasnya yang semakin berat.

"Ryo!"

* * *

Ryota mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya. Pandangannya masih bias. Namun Ia kenal betul dengan suasana di sekitarnya. Dia tengah berada di danau. Dia yakin betul itu.

"Ah! Ryo, akhirnya kau sadar! Syukurlah..."

Suara itu pun Ryo kenal betul. Suara yang telah menemaninya selama dua-tiga musim kebelakang. "Ken? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu!" seru Ken. "Shu-sama menjelaskannya padaku, kau tiba-tiba berlari ke dalam hutan saat mendengar ada seekor _inugami_ yang diserang _exorcist._ Kau tahu sendiri kau sama sekali tidak bisa meninggalkan danau, tapi kenapa kau malah melakukan hal seperti itu, Ryo? Rasanya seperti bukan Ryo yang biasanya," lanjutnya.

Ken lantas tersenyum jahil. "Hmmm, _masaka..._ Ryo mengkhawatirkanku?"

Ryota buru-buru mendorong wajah Ken menggunakan tangannya. Sedikitnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang malu saat ini."Huh, i—itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu,"

Ia lantas memalingkan wajahnya. "Dan kukira kau sudah tidak mau datang ke sini lagi,"

"Hm?" Ken menatap Ryota heran. "Ah! Itu, sebenarnya kemarin-kemarin aku pergi mencari ini untuk Ryo!"

Ryota akhirnya menatap Ken. _Inugami_ itu mengangkat sebuah bungkusan kecil.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini bibit bunga Primula."

"Eh?"

Ken memamerkan cengiran khasnya. " _Hora,_ Ryo waktu itu pernah menceritakannya bukan? Kukira ini musim yang sangat tepat untuk menanamnya. Jadi, aku pergi berkelana untuk mencari bibitnya,"

" _Uh, ba—baka_!"

"Eh?"

...

穏やかに続く 川のほとりで  
涙の跡をたどるとき  
一人じゃないよって  
君は 夢をくれたんだ  
儚い面影に 寄り添って生きよう

...

 _At the gently flowing riverbank,_  
 _When tracing the traces of tears,_  
 _By telling me "You're not alone",_  
 _You gave me a dream._  
 _In vain remnants, let's live closely together._

...

[ _The Sweet Breeze of Primula -_ Sakuraba Ryota]

[ _Lyrics translated by_ sh3ro]

Owari

* * *

Notes:

Ini pertama kalinya aku membuat fanfic di fandom Tsukipro dan aku tidak tahu apa aku sudah menggambarkan karakter mereka dengan sesuai atau tidak :")  
Tapi semoga kalian juga bisa menikmatinya :D  
Terima kasih karena sudah mampir ^^/


End file.
